


Educating Henry

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Computers, Educating, Electronics, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Obliviousness, Other - Freeform, Phones, Teaching, Team, gen - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has noticed that over time, Henry’s rather out of touch with today’s culture. So she decides to educate him. This might not be such a grand idea, but it’s the only one she’s got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Henry

**Author's Note:**

> -As usual, I don't own Forever.

“Good morning, Detective.” Henry stated, as he finally arrived at her desk. Though she noted that he was bearing three cups of coffee for her, Hanson, and himself, so she forgave him for being late even as she accepted the cup that was labeled ‘Martinez’. “To what do you require my assistance for?” 

“Actually, I don’t need your assistance,” Jo said, and saw Henry frown and trying to hide a surprised, hurt look on his face. She sighed. “What I mean is, I’ve noticed that you’re not…exactly up-to-date when it comes to technology. Hanson and I decided that we’re going to teach you.” 

“Teach me,” Henry said, looking curious. 

“Like this,” Mike dug out his phone, and then snapped a photo-the flash was on, so it temporarily blinded Henry, who winced and shielded his eyes. Jo smiled at the familiar reaction, Henry hated cameras, even if she never really understood why. “See how easy that was?” He showed Henry the photo. 

“I believe that coming here might have been a mistake, just like Abe said.” Henry mumbled, but they both heard him anyway. 

Jo rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be such a baby, it’s not going to be that painful to learn how to do computers and phones. We took the liberty of getting you a phone,” Jo said, producing a new Samsung smartphone. Henry stared. 

“Detective, you really shouldn’t have-” He began, and Jo cut him off before he’d say something he’d regret. 

“It was on trouble. The Chief was glad to pitch in as well,” Jo reassured him, smirking slightly at his surprised expression. 

“It was actually kinda cool. We got to see a lot of the new phones that were out, so it wasn’t a complete waste of time.” Hanson added, and Henry looked like he was floundering, he seemed so confused and lost. 

“Am I really that much of a bother when it comes to being called upon?” Henry asked, looking upset. 

Jo sighed. 

“Oh, Henry. You’re not a bother,” She said gently, even as Hanson frowned. “It’s just…it would make us all feel a lot better if we could get ahold of you during emergencies-for cases, for when things go wrong during cases, for when we want to make sure you’re doing alright when you’re not here, for when we’d like to ask you to hang out with us on weekends…things of that nature. We just want to have you within easy reach, that’s all.”

“Of course, there’s the bet going around the prescient that you won’t be able to figure out the technology as well,” Hanson chimed in. Jo shot him a look, but Henry frowned.   
“I’ve never failed when it comes to learning,” Henry said, scowling. He turned to Jo. “Show me this…intelligent phone, Detective. I will prove that I can work technology just as well as everyone else,” 

Hanson shot Jo an apologetic look from behind Henry, and Jo just rolled her eyes. 

_Men._

What was it with them and needing to prove themselves? 

Still, at least it encouraged Henry to actually buckle down and begin to learn willingly, instead of fighting her every step of the way. Maybe she should thank Hanson for that later? She had Henry sit down; and then she began to explain all the buttons, bells, and whistles that were attached with the phone. 

It looked like it was going to be a long afternoon. 

But hopefully…

It’d be worth it. 

==  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading!


End file.
